Sentiments
by Neko76
Summary: Après l'entrainement, Naruto montre une nouvelle fois sa technique de Sexy Meta à son disciple. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'arrive plus a retrouvé sa forme initiale... Sakura, Sasuke, HELP ! .
1. Sexy No Jutsu, à moi les conneries !  XD

_Fan Fic Naruto_

_Quand les sentiments psychiques viennent se mêlés aux sentiments physiques…_

_Chapitre 1 : Sexy No Jutsu, à moi les conneries XD_

Ce matin-là, un air frai planait sur le petit village de Konoha, un village ninja. Comme d'habitude, une bande de gamin jouaient dans le village encore endormit. Toujours comme à l'accoutumer, un petit blond accompagné d'un jeune brun et d'une fille aux cheveux rose traînaient dans les rues en direction de la forêt, lieu de leur entraînement quotidien. Tous ce passait bien jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un des gamins :

« Hé Naruto ! J'me suis amélioré à la technique secrète ! Viens voir ! » dit-il en s'adressant un petit blondinet.

« Ok, je passerait après l'entraînement dans la planque. Ca te va Konohamaru ?

Oui, pas de problèmes. Tu auras fini dans combien de temps ?

Je ne sais pas exactement, dans une heure environ je pense. »

Le gamin hocha la tête en si d'approbation et s'en retourna s'amuser avec ses amis. En même temps, Naruto retourna avec ses amis s'entraîner quand la jeune fille lui adressa la parole, un peu hautaine :

« T'as quel âge pour jouer avec des gamins ? Et c'est quoi cette technique secrète dont parlait le petit-fils du 3° Hôkage ?

Bin…Tu sais il est tout seul ce gosse et puis il me considère comme son grand frère…Il m'appel même ''Maître'' depuis que j'ai mis K.O. son grand-père

Mouais…Bon, enfin, allons nous entraînés, hein Sasuke ? --

Hum… » Et ils partirent pour débuter l'entraînement.

Les garçons se donnaient à fond dans la maîtrise de leur chakra, chose que Sakura maîtrisait déjà parfaitement. Elle s'occupait à sa façon : regarder les garçons essayer de maîtriser le leur. De temps en temps, il lui arrivait d'expliquer (une fois de plus) à Naruto comment on devait faire pour créer un flux assez puissant pour accrocher au tronc d'arbre. Puis ce fut la fin, tous les trois se dirigèrent dans des directions opposées. Naruto allait rejoindre le dénommer Konohamaru pour voir ses progrès.

Après environ un quart d'heure d'attente, le gamin arriva enfin, complètement essoufflé. En guise d'excuse, il lui raconta qu'il avait eu du mal à se débarrasser du pervers qui s'assume pas, autrement dit de son tuteur, malgré ses progrès.

« Vas-y, montre moi ce que tu sais faire, encouragea Naruto.

Sexy No Jutsu !! »

« spounche » (bruit de la tranformation)

Konohamaru s'était transformé en une jolie jeune fille, mais avec quelques défauts tout de même…

« C'est quoi ça ? demanda Naruto en pointant des boutons sur le visage, des pieds trop grands pour une fille de telle mesure (pas plus de 1m60) et un peu de graisse là où il ne faut pas.

Bin…je t'avais dit que j'avais fait des progrès mais j'ai pas dit que je la maîtrisait totalement non plus…

Regarde moi bien Konohamaru, je vais te montrer à quoi doit ressemblé une belle fille. Prend exemple sur moi, je suis ton maître, nan ?

Oui, je serai attentif à ton enseignement !

Ok, SEXY NO JUTSU !! »

« spounche » (bruit de la tranformation)

Naruto pris à son tour une forme féminine de lui-même mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas de défaut, du moin, de son point de vu de mec.

Il reprit la conversation avec Konohamaru pour lui apprendre à retirer les mauvais points de sa transformation. Il pris exemple sur Naruto qui resta en Sexy Meta tous le long du cours, comme à son habitude. A la fin de la séance, le gamin avait réussi à rétrécir les pieds et à enlever un peu de boutons. Puis ils se quittèrent. Naruto resta un moment planté là dans ses pensées puis annula sa Sexy Meta….

A suivre : Chapitre 2 : Quand Naruto n'arrive plus à retrouver sa forme innitiale… 

_Quand les sentiments psychiques viennent se mêlés aux sentiments physiques…_

_Fin_


	2. Naruto n'arrive plus à se transformé !

_Fan Fic Naruto_

_Quand les sentiments psychiques viennent se mêlés aux sentiments physiques…_

Chapitre 2 : Quand Naruto n'arrive plus à retrouver sa forme innitiale… 

« Rupture ! »

Naruto essayait d'annuler son Sexy No Jutsu, en vain. C'était au moins la troisième ou quatrième fois qu'il essayait, mais aucuns résultat n'apparaissaient. Naruto commençait à désespérer et se hâta d'aller chez Sakura.

''Ding Dong !''

« J'arrive ! » La voix de Sakura retentissait dans le couloir.

« Bonjour, c'est pourqu…Naruto ?! Mais c'est quoi ce déguisement ridicule ?!

Sakura, j'ai un gros problème… » La voix de Naruto était tremblante et timide. Sakura comprit qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de grave et le fit entrer. Ils montèrent dans sa chambre pour parler tranquillement et Naruto lui expliqua la technique secrète dont parlait le petit garçon avant l'entraînement…

« Ainsi, tu as développé un jutsu capable de te transformer en fille… Et tu n'arrives plus à retrouver ta forme originelle…

Exactement ! Je ne comprend pas, d'habitude je n'ai aucun problème avec cette technique ! J'en ai même développé une autre à partir de celle-ci que j'ai baptisé ''Technique du Harem'' et je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec non plus…

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…hum… et tu n'as pas fait quelque chose d'innabituel ?

Non, pas que je sache…

C'est bizarre tous ça, tu croix pas qu'on devrai en parler avec Sasuke pour savoir si ç…

NON, surtout pas ! S'il me voit sous cette forme, il va se foutre de moi toute ma vie !

Mais nan ! On va lui expliqué ! Tu sais, il parait froid comme ça, mais il n'est pas du tout comme il semble paraître. (Sakura semblait perdu avec les explications de Naruto)

Tu es sûr … ?

Bin oui.

Bon, ok, mais je te préviens si il se fous de moi, je l'étripe et j'en fais de la pâtée pour renard !

T'inquiète pas : je vais lui parler un peu avant qu'il ne te vois. Pour le moment, reste là et ne touche pas à mes affaires ! Je vais lui téléphoner.

Compris… » Et elle descendit l'escalier en direction du téléphone et appela le dernier

membre de l'équipe.

Sasuke arriva assez rapidement, alerté par la nervosité de Sakura au téléphone. Elle était tellement perdue qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquée. Tous trois s'étaient réunis dans la chambre de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, où Naruto essaya de s'expliquer un peu mieux qu'auparavant de sa voix toujours fragile. Sasuke était songeur, de même que Sakura. Ils avaient beau réfléchir, rien ne leur venait à l'esprit. Ils avaient beau cherchés des infos dans les livres et parchemins qui leur tombait sous la main, rien à faire, aucune réponse ne paraissait. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller voir la Hôkage, malgré le désaccord de Naruto. Il fut emmené de force dans le bureau de Tsunadé, Hôkage du village. Pour éviter qu'on ne leur pose de questions, ils passèrent par les petites rues. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau. Sakura entra la première pour expliquer à Tsunade le problème. Les deux garçons (même s'il y en a un en fille…) entrèrent après y avoir été invités par la Hôkagé. Elle pu constater les dégâts d'elle-même.

« Sasuke, sort un moment s'il te plaît… lui dit Tsunade

Bin, pourquoi ?

Je ne pense pas que tu veuille voir le corps de Naruto, nan ?

De…QUOI ?! le dit Naruto avait réagit aussitôt

Aller sort Sasuke, et toi déshabille toi !

Mais pourquoi Sakura peut resté ? demanda Naruto tout intimidé et pas ravi de se mettre nu devant elles

On est des filles, on sait ce que c'est et puis on trouvera peut être ce qui t'empêche de reprendre ton apparence… »

Sasuke sortit et Naruto se déshabilla dans le bureau, fermé à clef pour l'occasion (si je puis dire )

A suivre : Chapitre 3 : Le mystère « Naruto »… 

_Quand les sentiments psychiques viennent se mêlés aux sentiments physiques…_

_Fin_


	3. Le Mystère Naruto

_Fan Fic Naruto_

_Quand les sentiments psychiques viennent se mêlés aux sentiments physiques…_

Chapitre 3 : Le mystère Naruto… 

Naruto était maintenant en caleçon et se cachait la poitrine avec ses bras et ses mains. Les deux autres filles lui tournèrent autour pendant environ cinq minutes, mais ne trouvèrent rien de probant. Tsunade lui demanda de retire son caleçon…

« AH LA NON !

Naruto, on essaye de t'aider à retrouver ton apparence originelle.

Peut-être, mais faut pas exagérer non plus ! Vous avez dit vous-même que vous saviez comment puisque vous être une femme !

Très bien… Bon, alors va voir si tu es aussi une fille à ce niveau…

O.O !!! Bin…heu..ok. »

Une minute plus tard...

« AAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! La voix de Naruto retentissait dans le bureau.

Même en bas…je suis…

Alors en bas aussi…Bon et bien rhabilles toi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Pendant ce temps, tu resteras chez toi. Sakura tu resteras avec lui.

Heu…oui.

Tu éviteras de sortir et je dirai à Kakashi de vous mettre en arrêt le temps de trouver une solution. Sasuke peut resté avec vous, comme ça s'il y a besoin de quelque chose, il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec Naruto.

Mais pourquoi je dois toujours avoir quelqu'un sur le dos ?

Et bien…Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as, mais s'il tu devais avoir des problèmes liés à ta nouvelle condition, Sakura t'aidera, de même si ton état empire, Sasuke viendra me prévenir.

Bin alors je suis malade ?

Pas exactement, mais c'est un peu comme une maladie, si c'est ce que je pense…

Et de quels problèmes Sakura pourra t elle m'aider ?

Heu…Tu verras si ça t'arrive.

Hum…

Tsunade, je suis vraiment obligé de lui en parler si ça lui arrive ?

Bin oui…

J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas…je me voit mal expliqué ça à un garçon… »

Et la discussion fut close. L'équipe repartie chez Naruto. Sakura avait prévenue ses parents de ne pas s'inquiéter de son absence. Elle en profita pour prendre des vêtements et les accessoires indispensables d'une fille (brosse, shampoing, maquillage…) et était partie comme une fusée chez Naruto. Sasuke attendit le retour de la jeune fille pour aller lui aussi chercher ses affaires. Pendant ce temps, Naruto entreprit de leur donner des draps pour leurs lits et rangea un peu la maison pour ne pas avoir trop honte de son côté bordélique. D'après l'allure de la maison, les trois enfants dormiraient dans la chambre de Naruto. Naruto avait encore quelques ramen en réserves et ce fut leur repas du soir. Ils continuèrent à parlés sur ce qui pourrait faire que Naruto n'arrive plus à retrouver sa véritable forme. Puis ils montèrent dans la chambre commune pour continuer la discussion. Naruto se rappela soudain que Tsunade lui avait parlé d'un problème de fille et posa la question à Sakura. Sakura devint toute rouge et Sasuke fuyait leurs regards… Elle lui raconta qu'il verrai ce chapitre en temps voulu. Et la discussion repris, un peu gênée. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, chacun parti mettre son pyjama tour à tour dans la salle de bain pour aller ensuite se coucher. Minuit était passé et ils parlaient encore.

A suivre : Chapitre 4 : Naruto découvre les ''plaisirs'' d'une fille… 

_Quand les sentiments psychiques viennent se mêlés aux sentiments physiques…_

_Fin_


	4. Naruto découvre les plaisirs d’une fille

_Fan Fic Naruto_

_Quand les sentiments psychiques viennent se mêlés aux sentiments physiques…_

Chapitre 4 : Naruto découvre les ''plaisirs'' d'une fille…

La nuit se passa sans encombres même si Naruto n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens. Sakura fini par se lever et s'aperçue que Sasuke était parti. Elle se douta qu'il était à l'entraînement et qu'il aurai des excuses pour les deux absents. Pas tout à fait réveillée, elle tituba un peu pour aller à la cuisine prendre un petit déjeuné léger. En revenant chercher ses affaires, elle remarqua une marque rouge vif sur le lit de Naruto. Sans réfléchir, elle secoua Naruto comme un prunier pour savoir s'il ne s'était pas coupé avec quelque chose hier en se couchant.

« Nan, je pense pas pourquoi ?

Regarde la tâche rouge sur ton lit, à tes pieds.

Bin…mais, c'est du sang ?!

Je croix bien que oui…rhô…mais pourquoi faut il que ça tombe sur moi… ?

De quoi tu parles ?

Regarde ton pantalon et tu comprendras…

!!! MAIS JE SAIGNE ?! Mais comment ?? oO

Je vais devoir t'expliquer…mais c'est trop embarrassant… »

Elle fini tous de même par lui expliqué qu'en plus de la poitrine qui grossissait, les filles avaient la particularité d'avoir leurs règles tous les mois, chose assez désagréable. Naruto était attentif, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les filles devait saigner chaque mois, alors Sakura entreprit de lui enseigner les quelques cours que les garçons n'apprennent pas avant 1 ou 2 ans, sur les filles. A partir de ce moment, Naruto compris pourquoi Sakura était bizarre parfois, et la comprenait un peu mieux. Très « curieux », il lui demanda s'il n'y avais pas d'autres choses à savoir, avant de le découvrir lui-même. Elle lui répondit qu'il était possible qu'il devienne malade et qu'il aie mal au ventre à ne plus pouvoir dire mot, mais que, normalement, ça n'arrivais pas les premières fois. Le réveil terminé, elles entreprirent d'aller se lavées. Sakura interdit au blondinet de la suivre malgré son corps de fille. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Sakura resortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, une autour de la poitrine et une dans les cheveux. Puis ce fut au tour de Naruto d'aller dans la douche. Aucune nouvelle surprise si ce n'est qu'il n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir un tel corps. Au bout de cinq minutes, Sakura entra :

« Hé ! Mais vire de là !

t'inquiète, ce n'est que moi !

C'est pas une raison ! Tu veux pas que je vienne quand tu es sous la douche alors c'est aussi valable pour toi !

Je passais juste te dire de te laver les cheveux ! Aller, dépèche toi !

Hum…t'as finis ?

Oui.

ALORS SORS D' ICI !! »

Et Sakura sortit aussitôt.

Naruto en bavea un peu pour se rincé les cheveux, il ne sont pas aussi long habituellement. Quand il sortit enfin, Sakura lui tendit des vêtments à elle :

« Tiens, mets ça. Tu vas pas resté habillé en garçon alors que tu ressemble à une fille. Enfille ça, que je voie si la taille est bonne. Je m'occuperai de tes cheveux après.

Mais…Sakura tu sais bien que je suis pas une fille…

Moi oui, mais les autres non, alors met ces vêtements. Tu imagine si quelqu'un veenait et te voyai ? Que dirai-tu ? « Salut je suis Naruto Uzumaki, un garçon de 16 ans ? »

Bin…nan mais bon…

Je me suis arrangée pour trouver des fringues mixtes pour toi, alors essaie. »

Sakura était plus calme que d'ordinaire et étrangement gentille, alors Naruto s'exécuta. Sakura lui avait mis une salopette jaune, avec un t-shirt noir. Ca lui allait bien.

« La taille est bonne, quoique, un peu trop court aux chevilles. Attends un peu, je vais retirer les coutures »

Après quoi, La salopette allait comme un gant au blondinet.

« - Maintenant, assiez-toi, je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux. Je suppose que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'avoir des cheveux aussi long, n'est-ce pas ?

Ouai, c'est embêtant à trimbaler…

Je préfère pas les coupés car on sais pas si ça aura des répercutions sur ta forme masculine.

Ouai, t'as raison, j'ai pas envie de me retrouvé chauve !

Ca te vas si je les attaches ?

Tant que ça fais pas fille et qu'ils me gènent moins, ya pas de problème.

Alors ok, mais avant, je dois les démêlés. »

Finalement, après un bon quart d'heure de démêlage, Sakura put enfin attachée les long cheveux de Naruto en queue de cheval et arrangea un peu sa frange. Sakura parraissait un peu distrète voire dans les nuages. Naruto pensa que ses parents devaient lui manqué. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est c'était lui qui en était la cause…

A suivre : Chapitre 5 : Visite médicale chez Tsunade 

_Quand les sentiments psychiques viennent se mêlés aux sentiments physiques…_

_Fin_


	5. Visite médicale chez Tsunade

_Fan Fic Naruto_

_Quand les sentiments psychiques viennent se mêlés aux sentiments physiques…_

Chapitre 5 : Visite médicale chez Tsunade

Sasuke finit par revenir un peu avant midi. En rentrant, il fut surprit par l'apparence de Naruto, on aurai dit une vrai fille, même si quelques détails ne trompaient pas. Sakura lui expliqua qu'elle l'avait habillé de la sorte au cas où ils auraient une visite imprévue, et il suffirait de dire que c'est la cousine de Sakura.

[Pendant le repas

« J'irai voir Tsunade tout à l'heure pour savoir s'il y a du nouveau. Sasuke, tu resteras avec Naruto pendant ce temps, ok ?

ouai, répondit-il sans enthousiasme »

Un peu plus tard, Sakura revenait avec Tsunade sur ses talons car elle voulait connaître les améliorations, s'il y avait amélioration, et pour cela, elle voulait que Naruto passe une « visite médicale » tous les jours pour avancer dans sa thèse. Apparemment, ce jour-là, aucuns changements n'avaient été notés. La hôkage demanda à Naruto de rompre le sort, au cas où. Rien. Bizarrement sûre d'elle, on aurai dit que Tsunade en profitait pour examiner Naruto sous tous les angles. (mais quelle perverse elle aussi XD ) Puis elle demanda à Sakura de se dévêtir à son tour…

« Mais…pourquoi ?!

J'ai besoin de comparer certaines choses.

Mais…mais…je veux pas que Naruto me voie en sous-vêtements !

Je te rappelle que pour le moment c'est une fille, qu'il à la même anatomie que toi et que vous avez le même âge, donc imagine que c'est ton reflet !

Mais… !

Aller, dépêches-toi ! »

Sakura s'exécuta à contrecœur. Les deux adolescentes étaient assez gênées et se mirent dos-à-dos. Naruto étaient un peu plus grande que Sakura. Pour le reste, Naruto avait un plus de poitrine que Sakura, sinon, elles sont identiques. Après une intense réflexion, Tsunade reprit la parole :

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle : Naruto à beau être une fille, il a gardé sa taille de garçon.

Et … ?

Et voilà.

ON LE SAVAIT DéJà ! »

Sakura se mit en colère, et s'avança vers Tsunade pour savoir si elle ne se moquait pas d'eux. Elle avait oubliée qu'elle est en sous-vêtement et dépassa Naruto, qui du se rendre à l'évidence : Sakura est plutôt bien faite. Elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Naruto la reluquait, et lorsqu'elle le vit, elle l'assomma. Naruto tomba brusquement à terre, assommé.

A suivre : Chapitre 6 : Le secret de Sakura 

_Quand les sentiments psychiques viennent se mêlés aux sentiments physiques…_

_Fin_


	6. Le secret de Sakura

_Fan Fic Naruto_

_Quand les sentiments psychiques viennent se mêlés aux sentiments physiques…_

Chapitre 6 : Le Secret de Sakura

Naruto se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dans son lit. Sakura était près de lui, endormie. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup pleurée car l'endroit où reposait sa tête était encore mouillé et elle avait certainement dû s'endormir suite à cet excès de pleurs. Naruto ne le remarqua qu'après, mais elle lui tenait la main. Après quelques minutes à la regardée dormir, un violent mal de tête s'empara de ce dernier. Sûrement le coup que Sakura lui avait porté faisait encore effet. Sakura s'éveilla suite à cette agitation et se cogna dans le menton de Naruto. Tous deux se frottaient l'endroit douloureux pour essayé d'atténuer la douleur, mais sans effet…

Sasuke regardait la scène, amusé par cette timidité inconnue jusqu'alors part ses deux amis. Curieux, il attendit la suite, sans se manifester, à l'abri dans don arbre. Sakura s'excusait pour cette maladresse, et Naruto se mis à rire, avec l'incompréhension de la jeune fille. Puis elle le suivit dans sa crise à son tour. Sakura essayait de masqué une certaine tristesse malgré son sourire, et ça, Naruto l'avait comprit (pour une fois ) alors il essaya de lui sous tiré des informations sur cette tristesse, mais rien, Sakura restait muette. Alors il passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules et la ramena près de lui. Sakura, surprise, se laissa faire, encore fatiguée d'avoir pleuré pour opposer une résistance, et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto. Naruto se montrait gentil pour qu'elle puisse s'apaisée, mais elle finit par s'endormir une nouvelle fois. Naruto l'allongea dans son lit avant de se lever pour voir où était Sasuke. Ne le trouvant pas, il repartit dans la chambre et regardait la jeune fille dormir paisiblement. Des paroles incompréhensibles s'échapaient de ses rêves. Le blondinet s'approcha pour essayer de satisfaire sa curiosité et pu entendre quelques bribes de phrases.

« Ne part pas…s'il te plait, reste avec moi…je t'aime…Naruto… »

A suivre : Chapitre 7 : Petite conversation entre mecs 

_Quand les sentiments psychiques viennent se mêlés aux sentiments physiques…_

_Fin_


	7. Petite conversation entre mecs

_Fan Fic Naruto_

_Quand les sentiments psychiques viennent se mêlés aux sentiments physiques…_

Chapitre 7 : Petite conversation entre mecs

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Sakura l'aimait ?!

Pourtant elle ne manifestait jamais ce sur croix d'amitié qu'à Sasuke. Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Puis le Sasuke en question fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je m'en doutait, commença-t-il

C'est vrai ?

Ouai. Ca paraissait bizarre qu'elle ne s'en prenne qu'à toi, tu n'as jamais fais attention ?

Heu…nan…

Tu connais le proverbe 'Qui aime bien, châtie bien' ? Ou encore 'L'amour commence toujours par une dispute' ?

Si, mais bon…Je pensais que c'était à sens unique, alors ça fais bizarre d'apprendre ça comme ça…

Je m'en doute, mais bon…à mon avis, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne te le dise d'elle-même, de même pour ton corps…

…?

Tsunade le savais depuis le début et vous à mener en bateau tous les deux.

QUOI ?!

Chut ! Elle dort, tu vas la réveillée à hurler comme ça !

Oups, désolé…mais comment tu le sais qu'elle nous mène en bateau ?

Sakura à beau être sa disciple, elle ne connaît pas encore toutes les facettes de Tsunade, notamment pour ce qui est de sa persuasion.

Alors comment le sais tu ?

Parce que Tsunade laissait paraître une certaine certitude par rapport à ce qu'elle disait, pas un moment elle n'a doutée, et comme Sakura s'inquiétait pour toi, elle ne s'en ai pas aperçut.

Hum…

Je te laisse avec elle, je vais me promener un peu.

Ok, à plus tard. »

Et Sasuke s'en retourna à la forêt, laissant Naruto et Sakura seuls.

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Naruto avait son apparence de fille et avait hâte de retrouver sa vraie forme, surtout après ce que Sasuke lui avait dit.

La nuit tomba sur le village et Sasuke rentra peu après. Le dernier membre de l'équipe dormait toujours et les deux garçons mangèrent seuls.

A suivre : Chapitre 8 : Amour partagé ? 

_Quand les sentiments psychiques viennent se mêlés aux sentiments physiques…_

_Fin_


	8. Amour partagé ?

_Fan Fic Naruto_

_Quand les sentiments psychiques viennent se mêlés aux sentiments physiques…_

Chapitre 8 : Amour partagé ?

Quand Sakura se réveilla, il était au moins 10 heures et se sentait mieux que la veille. Elle se leva péniblement et alla dans la cuisine voir si les garçons ne s'y trouvait pas. Personne. Elle prit un jus d'orange et une tartine de pain et alla se lavée. Elle fit un détour par sa chambre chercher ses vêtements quand elle s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas : elle ne venait pas de chambre, mais avait dormie dans le lit de Naruto et trouva Naruto dans son lit à elle. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle se décida à les posées lorsque Naruto se réveillera. Elle pris ses vêtements avec d'infinies précautions pour ne pas réveillé le blondinet au corps toujours féminin et parti pendre une bonne douche.

Naruto se réveilla à son tour et partis se débarbouillé pour essayer d'émerger un peu. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain…

Sakura sortait enfin de sa douche quand Naruto entra, encore dans le gaz. Sous l'effet de la surprise elle attrapa une serviette et cria de peur (elle l'avait pas reconnu avec toute la buée) et le cerveau de Naruto partit au quart de tour :

« Sakura ?! Mais tu…t'étais pas en train de dormir ?!

Nan, j'était dans la douche figure toi, et j'aimerai sortir m'habillée !

Désolé, je pensais que…enfin, je te laisse

Attend…

La voix de Sakura se fit tremblante

Je…Je peux te poser une question ?

Ouai, j't'écoute.

Pourquoi j'était dans ton lit et toi dans le miens ?

C'est tous simple, hier tu t'es endormie dans mes bras alors je t'aie laissé là où tu était, c'est-à-dire sur mon lit et comme tu dormait encore hier soir, j'ai dormit dans le tien pour pas te réveillée.

Ah, ok »

Et sur ce, Naruto sortit de la salle de bain et Sakura termina sa toilette.

Lorsqu'elle sortie, Naruto attendait près de la porte. Sakura rougit légèrement, assez pour que Naruto s'en aperçoive et lui souris. Elle rougit de plus belle, sans savoir pourquoi et se dépêcha de partir se coiffée dans sa chambre pour ne pas rougir plus encore. Le sourire de Naruto, même s'il avait une apparence de fille, lui faisait de l'effet et elle le savait.

Midi arriva et les trois membres de l'équipe mangèrent tranquillement.

Sakura n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'arriver à l'après-midi car cela voulait dire qu'elle devrait encore se mettre en sous-vêtements devant Naruto.

Tsunade arriva peu de temps après qu'ils aient fait le vaisselle et ranger un peu la maison. Sasuke partit en balade, comme à son habitude et les deux filles furent passées en revue par Tsunade. Toujours aucuns changements. Après que Tsunade soit repartit à sa paperasse, Naruto et Sakura étaient encore seuls.

Ce jour-là, un silence embarrassé planait autour d'eux et Naruto fut le premier à le rompre.

« Heu…Sakura ?

Oui ? dit-elle la tête dans ses pensées

Je peux te parler ? Te parler de quelque chose un peu…personnel…

Oui, je suis là pour ça, je t'écoute. (La phrase de Naruto la ramena sur terre)

En faite, c'est pas de moi, mais de toi dont il s'agit.

De moi ? Mais…pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Eh bien…tu sais, je t'ai pas tous dit pour hier. Pendant ton sommeil, comme Sasuke était pas là, je suis resté dans la chambre, et tu avais l'air un peu agitée alors je me suis rapproché pour voir si tu allais bien et puis tu t'es mise à parler de ton rêve, enfin, je suppose que tu rêvais…

Ah ? J'ai parlé dans mon sommeil ?! Mais…j'ai dit quoi ?

Sakura paraissait nerveuse de la réponse mais avais l'air de connaître les paroles de Naruto avant qu'il ne les répète.

Tu as dit que tu m'aimais et que tu ne voulais pas que je parte, que je reste avec toi…

…alors tu le savais…

Un peu, mais je pensait que tu était plutôt attirée par Sasuke.

Ah bon ? Pourtant, je le considère plus comme un ami, alors que c'est totalement différent pour toi…

Sakura était devenue toute rouge, autant qu'une tomate.

Tu sais, je pensait pas te dire ça un jour, mais moi aussi, je…je t'aime. »

A suivre : Chapitre 9 : Et ils vécurent heureux et s'engueulèrent souvent… 

_Quand les sentiments psychiques viennent se mêlés aux sentiments physiques…_

_Fin_


	9. ils vécurent heureux et s’engueulèrent

_Fan Fic Naruto_

_Quand les sentiments psychiques viennent se mêlés aux sentiments physiques…_

Chapitre 9 : Et ils vécurent heureux et s'engueulèrent souvent…

La voix de Naruto s'était un peu éteinte en prononçant ces paroles et son visage rougit. Sakura ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire et puis Naruto s'approcha d'elle…et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, doucement, avec ce goût sucré que seuls les vrais baisers ont. Tous deux fermaient les yeux, pour savourer ce moment magique. Naruto mis ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille et elle l'enlaça. Et puis, soudain, on entendit un bruit sourd et les deux amis purent constatés que Naruto avait enfin retrouvé son apparence de garçon.

Sasuke regardait la scène avec attention, du haut de son arbre.

« Naruto ! Tu…tu…t'as retrouvé ton corps de gars !

Oui, je m'en doutais…

Comment ça ?

J'ai eu une discussion avec Sasuke comme je te l'avais dit et il m'a dit que je le retrouverai certainement dans peu de temps. Voilà, c'est fait !

C'est super, oui… »

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveaux, plus passionnément encore.

La fin de l'après midi arriva, ainsi que Sasuke. Lorsqu'il est rentré, il était bien 9 heures au moins. Sakura et Naruto avaient mangés ensembles, mais Sasuke ne leur en voulais pas, ayant vu une scène des plus passionnante l'après-midi même. Le lendemain, Sasuke prit ses affaires et s'en alla puisque Naruto était redevenu un garçon appart entière. Sakura ne dit rien à ses parents et décida de prolonger son petit séjour. Tsunade arriva comme d'habitude dans l'après midi mais dû reconnaître qu'elle savait dès le départ pourquoi Naruto était bloqué en fille. Après ça, elle s'en retourna à sa paperasse (hein, Arrana ? ) et comme d'hab', s'endormie sur le bureau. Naruto et Sakura était encore en vacances pour une semaine. Ce soir là, Les deux cachottiers dormirent ensembles et s'en donnèrent à cœur joie tout au long de la nuit.

Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus que quelques jours avant de reprendre leurs missions. Sasuke était passé prendre des nouvelles de Naruto et, inhabituellement curieux, il demanda à Naruto s'il avait parlé à Sakura. Naruto lui confirma et lui révéla leur secret sur le fait qu'ils étaient ensembles, lui et la jeune fille. Bien entendu, Sasuke avait promis au blondinet qu'il serai muet comme une tombe, et depuis ce jour, les deux garçons étaient devenus meilleurs amis, même si Sasuke restait assez peu sociable avec les autres.

Parfois, les trois amis se retrouvaient chez Naruto, un soir, et faisaient la fête ensembles. Naruto dormait avec Sakura et Sasuke, lui, dormait dans le salon. Sakura leur préparait de bon repas dans ces cas là. Et leurs aventures reprirent de plus belle, Naruto devenait un vrai homme, de même que Sasuke. Quand à Sakura, elle était devenue apprentie auprès de la cinquième Hôkage et devenait une des meilleurs ninja médical de sa promotion.

(La fin n'est pas terrible, alors si vous avez des idées pour l'améliorée, n'hésitez pas ! )

_Quand les sentiments psychiques viennent se mêlés aux sentiments physiques…_

_Fin_


End file.
